Bloody Valentine
by animexfreak728
Summary: Layla is finally going back to Hidden Leaf Village. When she returns she doesn't seem to stay long when someone unexpectedly takes her away. Itachi X OC Rated Mature due to some graphic situations and minor adult content
1. The Return to Konoha

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone. This is a new fanfic with Itachi and OOC. It's not actually very fluffy in the beginning so this is just a warning. There are going to be some bloody scenes. As for the title…it's actually a song by Good Charlotte. In this story I am going to pretend that Sasuke never leaves Konoha.

**Disclaimer: NARUTO ISNT MINE. Sad to say.**

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter 1**

A small frame crumpled at the doorway. She laid there screaming at the top of her lungs. Her parents heads rolled toward her. A trail of blood followed.

"You weren't supposed to see that, my dear girl." The murderer said disappointed. His blood red eyes shined through the darkness of the night. His voice seemed to echo through her mind.

"Itachi? But…but why, Itachi?" The girl cried out. Itachi stepped toward her. She shook uncontrollably as he neared her. She couldn't fight back at all because of she was frozen in fear from the look that penetrated her mind. She flinched as he brushed her long beautiful silver hair from her teary face. His cold touch sent a chill through her spine.

"I will return for you. Don't worry." Itachi stepped away from the sobbing girl. Concern was written all over his face. He had fallen for the young eleven year old girl. She was two years younger than he but she had the potential to be equally strong to him. He knew her family was holding her back some how. By making himself the enemy, she would quickly learn to be stronger.

He left her with three words ringing through her mind.

"I love you."

>>>

Gasping she woke from her dream. _'Nightmare was more like it,' _she thought. Beads of sweat were on her whole body. She slowly sat up and sobbed into her hands. It had been 5 years since that day. Her sixteenth birthday was today. _It's not like it matters because no one knows about it. They all abandoned me or sent me away.' _She thought as she started to sob again.

She slipped from her bed. A cold sensation ran through her feet as they touched the cold bare floor. She shuffled toward the shower. She stripped on the way there. Running the warm water on her, she sighed in relief. It felt if she were washing her troubles away.

She finished and dried herself. The she began pulling her tight black shorts on. A black tank fit tightly on her showing all of her curves. Black mesh ran down from the shoulder of the tank top to halfway down her arm. She ran the brush through her long silver hair. It took her years to get her hair down to her hips. The smaller strands of hair fell into her face. She sighed and pushed them back behind her ear.

'_Layla, what are you going to do with yourself?' _She seemed to ask herself that a lot lately. She put her shoes on and started to walk down the road to the hokage's office.

**Flashback:**

"I want you to go train with Hokage Tsunade. She has heard of your impressive skills and wishes you to return to the Hidden Leaf Village to complete training. I can't teach you anymore than you already know." Kelie spoke softly.

"Do I have to? Kelie-sama.? I don't ever want to return there. There are too many bad memories there." Layla begged.

Kelie pulled her into a hug. She told Layla that she had to and she'll be escorted by three Konaha ninjas.

She had her bag ready for departure soon after being told. She stood outside and waited for the ninja. Her silver hair blew behind her as the wind blew. She saw the three ninja step from the surrounding forest. A blonde, pink, and dark haired kid stood there. The blonde simply gapped at her.

She looked over at them. The pink haired one seemed intelligent while the blonde seemed dim witted. She then glanced at the dark haired boy. Fear showed in her blue eyes. Layla began to slowly back away. They stared at her in confusion.

"Ita…Itachi?" She whimpered. Layla noticed the boy tense up. Sudden protest screams were heard from the blonde.

"No! You're wrong! That isn't…_him_. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Venom seemed to drip off the word 'him.'

She looked at the young boy again. '_Oh yea. He is his youngest brother._' She remembered. She straightened up and went to Sasuke. Her arms wrapped around him lightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you two. I seem to remember you now. You're his kid brother. Do you remember me?" Layla questioned.

"Hn."

She let him go and turned to leave the forest. The others followed. Sasuke wasn't a talker so she listened to the blonde and pinked haired nin fight. '_What did they say their names were again?'_

"Naruto, you idiot!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Sakura! Please don't…oww." Naruto moaned after she hit him in the head. Layla simply chuckled at their bickering.

They made it into the village safely and Layla went to see the Hokage. She was told that she would be staying at an apartment near the center of the village. She was given a leaf headband and keys to the new apartment. She was to return to the Hokage's office everyday except Saturday and Sunday, which were her days off unless needed.

**End of Flashback**

**Author's Note # 2: Ok. I know that is a bad flashback. I had to get you guys up to where she is living in the apartment. I will update as soon as I find time. (Within a week… hopefully!) Byes. Oh yea…thanks so much for reading! Tune in next time!**

**Dianna**


	2. Testing your Skills

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the new characters though. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story so far! It's weak isn't it? Sorry. tear **

**

* * *

Bloody Valentine **

**Chapter 2**

Green brush surrounded the two women. They were deep in the training grounds so no one would find them.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade gave the girl a questionable look.

"Uh…yes Lady Tsunade-sama." The girl quickly answered. She eyed the boxes behind the brown eyed blonde.

"Now remember this is to test your skills. I need to know what I need to teach you. Let's start out with simple healing." Tsunade turned and opened one of the mysterious boxes. A white ball of fluff nestled in her arms. It was an injured rabbit.

Layla understood what to do and quickly channeled a small amount of chakra to her hands. A light blue glow emitted from her palms. She healed the small animal and a small smile of satisfaction met her lips as she watched the rabbit run away.

"Good. Now on to a harder task…testing your own jutsu's." Layla's face lit up. A spark seemed to light up in her determined eyes. Now was the time to prove her true strength.

Tsunade gasped as she saw the girls eyes turn from the brilliant blue to a solid black. She watched in awe as the girl moved her head from side to side.

'Found you,' Layla had spotted someone spying on them from the trees about a few yards away. The someone just happened to be Naruto.

She began going various hand symbols ending in a diamond shape with her two pointer fingers and thumbs together.

"Banyou no jutsu," she whispered and blew into the diamond. Clear flames flowed and encircled the boy and turned an icy blue when it completely trapped him. There were screams of protest and astonishment from the cage of flames.

"Hey, the flames don't burn! But they turned solid! How did that happen? LET ME OUT!" Naruto wailed.

Tsunade and Layla stepped toward the blonde in the blue flame cage. All they could do was laugh.

"Old Lady-Tsunade! Let me out now!" Layla let the boy out with a sigh. Tsunade mumbled something about paperwork and left.

"Hey Naruto. How bout' I treat you to some ramen for payment for trapping you."

"SURE THING! YAY!" Naruto bounced from the grouchy mood he was in. He walked cheerfully next to the silver haired girl.

* * *

Layla watched as the blonde stuffed as much ramen as possible in his mouth. She heard sounds of delight from the boy. She started giggling. 

"Whayolabbinat?" Layla cupped her mouth to prevent from laughing.

He finished chewing and said, "I said, what are you laughing at."

"You seem to love ramen." She was glad he wasn't mad at her anymore for trapping him.

"Well of course! I love chicken, pork, beef…" He ranted on about the different flavors he has tried. His favorites, least favorites, most common, so on and so forth.

"Hey Naruto. I am sorry for just leaving you but I have somewhere I need to be." Layla threw some money on the table and darted off. Leaving the boy to gap at her.

She stopped at her front door. She reached for her keys and unlocked the door. The room was dark and stillness lingered in the air. She stepped in the room and in the darkest corner she saw red glowing eyes. She didn't think in enough time to avert her eyes from his.

"Shit." Layla stood there in fear. Her knees gave away and darkness took over her. Memories washed over her. She didn't scream because her voice seemed trapped deep within her throat. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she trembled uncontrollably. The darkness overcame her and she fell to the floor.

**

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to post this. I kept forgetting to. I also didn't have too much time to do it. I am lazy please forgive. Lol Well within a week the next chapter should be up. Thanks. **

**Ja Ne.**

**Dianna**


	3. Memories

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is chapter 3. I am way so sorry that it took this long. I had to decide how in the world I would write this chapter. Lol. You'll find out why. Well enjoy! **

**WARNING! – This chapter has some umm…bad language scenes and it's a little violent. **

* * *

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter 3**

A piercing scream rang through the darkness. An echo of the scream wasn't heard in the deserted halls.

A moan escaped the young girl's throat. Her head was pounding as if it wanted to escape from her head. Her breathing was labored and came in gasps.

"Where am I?" She attempted to move but her whole body was limp. '_Damn it! Why won't my body move?' _Terror rang through her body. She knew who took her here. Why she was in this dark hell hole.

"ITACHI! Show your self! I know you're out there! ARG!" She screamed in frustration. She continued to demand that Itachi had to come out. A hard click was heard and the door slowly opened. Layla tensed as a tall and slender figure stood in the shadows.

"You were supposed to have been strong for me. Apparently you have not." Red eyes pierced through her head.

"Itachi. You bastard, how would you know whether I am strong or not." She had venom dripping from each word. Fury filled eyes glared at the calm red ones. '_No emotion. How can he show no emotion? Damn it! I can't die here. Not yet.'_

He moved his hand toward her face. The tips of his fingers brushed across her face removing the silver strands from her eyes. A tremor ran threw her body.

"Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" Her body shook with each sob. If her hands hadn't been dead weight she would have cried into them.

"I have done all this to protect you." Itachi sank next to her. He watched as her crystal blue eyes darkened.

"Protect me? Itachi the only thing you did was take away the ones I loved! How the hell is that protecting me?" Her voice started to crack and she was feeling light-headed.

"They were going to kill you. That night that had been planning to murder you in your sleep." Her eyes widened with horror. Everything seemed to stand still.

"How can I believe this piece of shit? That's FUCKING BULLSHIT!" He stared emotionless at her. Angry tears trickled down her red cheeks.

"Hadn't you noticed a change in their behavior? Your mom crying? A hardened look in your father's eyes?" Memories reeled through her mind.

**Flashback**

"Mom, why are you crying? Has something happened?" Curious blue eyes met tearful green.

"No sweetie. I am just scared. Your father is supposed to come home from his ANBU mission today. I am just worried. That's all." A younger Layla looked at her mom. She pushed some of her mom's silver hair out of her face.

**End of Flashback**

'_No…no this isn't true…it can't be!'_ Layla almost fainted but forced herself to stay conscious. Another memory came to her.

**Flashback**

"Dad is home mom!" Layla excited shouted.

"Ok sweetie. I will be there soon." Layla started to run toward her approaching father. He didn't look into her excited, wild blue eyes. Pain and uncertainty filled his soft blue eyes.

"Daddy? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Layla looked up and down at her father.

"No sweetie. Go help your mother start dinner." Layla turned and ran toward the kitchen. Her mother was close to tears when she saw her little preteen girl bound into the room. Layla was filled with so much love and energy that it was hard not to love her.

"I love you mom." Layla put the most innocent and sweet smile on.

"I love you too Layla. What did you do that you're sucking up to me?" Her mother ruffled Layla's silver locks.

"Hey! Can't I say that I love you without doing something wrong?" Her mom softly giggled but stopped when a hardened blue-eyed man entered the kitchen. He motioned her to go to the other room with him.

"Layla, watch the rice for me. I have to talk to your father about his mission." Layla nodded as her mom turned and left to follow her dad.

**End of Flashback **

"God no. You can't be telling the truth. It was my parents. They loved me. Why?" Layla sobbed.

"They were afraid of your growing power. They were concerned about my power too. Weren't you ever curious to know why I killed my family?" Itachi held the sobbing girl up so she didn't fall.

"The night before I killed my family and yours, I heard the four of them discussing the plans to kill us. I could fend for myself but I was more worried about you. I have always loved you Layla. You were and are my weakness. The truth is…I should have rid myself of my weakness but I never could allow myself to do it. I loved you too much. The only way was to kill all of them and disappear."

Layla froze. She remembered him saying that he loved her when he left. She wasn't sure he was telling the truth. He was all she had.

"I…I…I have always loved you too Itachi. But you killed me internally. I still love you but wasn't there any other way? Why did you have to kill them? Itachi…I don't know what to do. I don't think I can trust you. You hurt me so much…"

She was caught off by Itachi's lips pressing hers. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and she allowed him to enter her mouth. Their kiss deepened as he laid her down on the floor. He pinned her down, trapping her body with his own. His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck to her shoulder. She gasped as he lightly bit on her neck and shoulder.

"Ita…Itachi…I…I can't." She tried to push him off her but realized she was still limp. She started to struggle. He still had her pinned but looked into her pleading eyes. He mumbled a sorry and picked her up. He carried her to another room that had a bed. He gently laid her on it. He pulled the covers up and covered her. Her eyes grew heavy and fell asleep.

Itachi regretted forcing himself on her but he figured she'd forgive him soon. He watched as her body relaxed and her breathing slowed. He kissed her head and muttered a good night. He sank into a nearby chair and slowly slipping into a slumber.

**

* * *

Author's Note #2: GOMEN! Please forgive me! I can't believe I took so long to update. I am so sorry. School was catching up to me. My teachers piled me up with work and I had no time to write and update. It's a bit longer than normal. I am sorry I can't give you guys longer chapters. I have to work on that. School is almost over. I have 4 finals left. 4 down…4 to go! YAY! That means school is over. T-T I tried to put this on yesterday but fanfiction wouldnt let me T-T Well I will try and update within a week. Ja ne! **

**Dianna**


	4. Home Sick

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update. I was stuck… really stuck. Besides the major writers block, I had lost interest in writing this. Whoops? Well I am going to try again. I also had a lot going on. So I am so sorry I got carried away with the no-writing nonsense. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Her eyes weakly opened. A soft light filled the room, leaving streaks of light through the shadows. A warm silk blanket covered her. The room had a sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

She flung forward of the bed when she remembered what happened yesterday. She glanced around the room for her kidnapper. When she didn't see him around she sunk onto the soft bed.

_Ugh. Why am I in this mess? _She inwardly cursed herself. She stiffened when she felt _his_ presence behind the door. A soft knock vibrated through the room.

"I guess you can come in." Layla groaned. He slowly opened the door. He loomed over her with a dark presence. His cloak flowed as he sauntered toward her.

"Can I ever go home? I just want to see Umeko again and the rest of my friends." She gave a peeved glare at Itachi. She glanced down and noticed he has a tray with him. The tray contained a variety of fruits and a piece of buttered toast.

"Yes and no." He said, ticking her off even more. So now he wasn't giving her answers? _Well fuck him._

"What the hell do you mean yes and no!?!" She stood up only to be forced back down.

"You have an option." He started. His eyes seemed far away and emotionless, as always.

"And that is…" She coaxed him. If she didn't want to go home so bad she would have beat him upside the head.

"You must join the Akatsuki or you may go home." His voice sounded sincere but…

"What's the catch? I will not only betray Konoha but I will be hunted by them. Oh, let's not forget that if I go home you guys will kill me because I know too much. There has to be some kind of catch." She fumed.

"Well you can't go home at the moment. Later is the more appropriate word. Now you will go on missions with us until we decided there is no further use of you."

_Well excuse me. Hmph. Until they have no further use to me? Sounds like the yakusa or something._ She glared at him.

"I have to attend a meeting. Eat then get some more rest. You'll need it."

* * *

**It's a short chapter. But I have some plans for the upcoming chapter. There should be a new chapter by next week! Woo! Well I am sorry again. Oh! If you want to know who Umeko is, read… "Patience" by Insomniac.Kisses It's my omouto-chans story. Love you Shelby! Lol. Well I hope to update real soon!**

**Dianna **


End file.
